


Stress Induced Panic

by ad_dictive



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Josh being adorable, Maya being a mother hen, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_dictive/pseuds/ad_dictive
Summary: Josh shows up at the Matthews' apartment, and something is clearly wrong
Relationships: Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Stress Induced Panic

Josh stumbled and ran his hand through his hair and down his face as he walked to the elevator in his brother's apartment building. He tried to blink away the haziness that had appeared in his yes as he fumbled around the keypad on the elevator wall. He sighed in relief as he had hit the button for the fourth floor. 

As the elevator lifted upwards, Josh lurched forward and grabbed the wall to steady himself, his eyes carried on clouding over as he blinked a few times. He rested his head on the wall and waited for the movement to stop. 

He kept his eyes shut as the elevator come to a stop and the doors opened. Josh attempted to open his eyes to clear them but they stayed blurry and he gave up knowing that the doors will close him in the elevator. 

He stepped out of the elevator and pressed himself up against the wall and pressed a hand to his heart. He looked down at his hand and saw it moving up and down rapidly and his breath started becoming short. 

He shut his eyes and tried to count to three to calm his breathing. He silently counted to three and took a deep breath and slowly his breathing calmed down, and he could finally hear something other than his heart. 

He took a shaky step forward, with his eyes still closed, using his hand to guide him. He put a shaky foot forward and grabbed onto the nearest door frame and grabbed onto it like his life depended on it. 

He slowly opened his eyes and used his other hand to grab the other side of the door frame. His breathing picked up once again as his eyes refused to focus to the bright light in the hallway. He pressed his head against the door in front of him and tried to block out the bright light with his own body. 

The light in the corner of his eyes faded and he could vaguely see the number on the door in front of him, he realized that he was at the wrong door. He used the frame and pulled himself to the wall next to the door. 

He took a deep breath and pushed himself to the other side of the hallway. His hands slammed onto the wall and he barely stopped his head from hitting the wall after them. He clawed along the wall and pulled himself over to the door. 

He let his left hand go from the wall and cupped it around his eyes, to help him focus on the number on the door. He recognized the number and put his hand on the door knob. He tried to grip onto it but his hand slid right off. 

Josh gripped the knob with his hand again and tried to turn it but his sweaty hand slid right off it again. He rested his head against the door and dried his hand on his pants, after he rubbed his hand up and down his pants a few times he reached up and placed it back on the knob. 

"Come on. Come on." Josh grunted and used his other hand to push his head off the door and onto the frame. He put his shaky hand on the door handle and used his weight to turn the handle sideways.

The door swung open and his hand slipped off the knob. He squeezed his eyes shut as the door hit the wall next to him and brought his hand up to make sure he didn't fall over. 

Maya sat on the couch with her books spread out around her, she took a look around the room and saw her friends were all spread around it; Riley had spread her books out on the coffee table while Lucas and Farkle sat on the floor around them while Cory and Topanga sat at the table doing their work. 

Maya heard the door swing open and hit the door next to it but didn't bother to look up, her homework couldn't wait. When she heard silence, she picked her head up from her notebook and saw a familiar beanie wearing teenager using the door frame as support. 

"Josh?" Cory called but Josh didn't show any signs of hearing him, Maya put her book to the side and stood up from the couch and slowly made her way over to him. She kept her hands out from her body, she didn't want to scare him. 

She stopped right in front of him and she could see that he was trembling and desperately trying not to fall. She jerked her hands forward but she pulled them back, afraid to startle him. 

"Josh? Josh?" Maya whispered, but he still showed no recollection of hearing her and she turned around and looked at Cory, who had stopped what he was doing. Her teacher placed his hand down on the table and slowly got up and walked over to them.

The room was completely silent as Cory made his way over to them. He reached the door and placed a hand on Maya's shoulder and gave her a look. Maya heard a whimper come from Josh and she whipped her head round to see a lose tear roll down his pale cheek. 

"Josh?" Cory asked softly. Josh's grip tightened and his knuckles turned white and another tear rolled down his cheek. Maya's next breath got caught up in her throat as she looked at Cory, who seemed frozen in place. Maya gulped and slowly reached her hand out. 

"Josh?" she asked carefully while her hand reached out to touch his arm. Once it made contact with his arm, his eyes shot open and he lifted his head up from the door frame. His eyes glazed over and his head fell backwards and he toppled over. 

Maya shrieked and grabbed onto his arm to stop him from falling. Josh fell onto the ground and brought Maya down with him, Maya landed next to him and she pulled him towards her lap. He looked back at Lucas and beckoned him to come to her. 

"Help me lift him up." Maya whispered to Lucas and Cory, who Topanga had rushed to. Lucas nodded and grabbed Josh's right arm and pulled it over his shoulder while Maya got out from next to him and grabbed his left arm and pulled it over hers. 

She pushed herself off the ground and nodded at Lucas. Together they half walked and half dragged Josh to the now empty couch. Maya sat down and Lucas slowly helped Josh down and he rested his head on Maya lap. 

Maya reached down and grabbed his hand in hers, she held it tight in hers to stop the shakiness. Josh kept his eyes closed but groaned as she started running her hand through his hair. Maya felt his hand grip in hers and she squeezed it back. 

"You okay?" Maya whispered to him, he shook his head. She pushed him off her lap gently and Topanga grabbed his shoulder and they steadied him into a sitting position. Maya grabbed his face in her hands and wiped the fresh tears from his face. 

"Can you get him some water?" She whispered to Farkle, who was sitting next to her. He nodded and stood up. Maya gently set his head down on the pillow behind him, that Topanga had conveniently placed, and silently wished for him to open his eyes to let her know that he was okay. 

Farkle walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, Maya turned around and took the water with a tight smile on her face. Topanga lifted his head enough so he could drink, and he opened his eyes ever so slightly. Maya lifted the cup to his lips and tipped it slightly so he could drink from it. He slowly finished the cup and Topanga rested his head on the back of the couch. 

He closed his eyes for a bit and his hands found Maya and Cory's hands and held them in his own. Maya moved his head from its spot on the back of the couch and gently guided it down to a pillow on the end of the couch. 

Cory moved to sit closer to him while Maya took up camp on the floor, still with his hand in hers. Maya rested her head against the edge of the couch and kept her eyes on his face, only giving their hands a squeeze when his twisted in pain. 

Maya watched as his eyes opened and she gave him a small but grateful smile, she sighed in relief as he lifted his head up lightly and reached for the newly refilled cup of water. His hand wrapped around the water and shakily pulled it up to his mouth, before taking a small sip and setting down next to him. 

He lifted his hand from the cup and shakily ran a hand through his hair, and winced in pain as his hand came in contact with his head. Maya reached up and grabbed his hand and held it in her other hand. 

"Josh, how are you feeling?" Topanga asked softly. Maya watched as Josh turned his head carefully to her and gave her a small smile. Josh turned his gaze onto his older brother and gave him a pained smile. 

"Josh, what happened?" Cory asked, as he gave Josh an encouraging smile. Josh slowly lowered his hand from Maya's grasp and grabbed the cup of water from the floor and took a small sip of water before looking up and meeting Cory's eyes. 

"Stress I think. Its finals season and I guess it all caught up to me." Josh managed to get out, he lifted his cup up and took another sip. Maya squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. 

"Josh, you need to rest. You can't keep doing this to yourself. It's not healthy." Cory said, before reaching up and patting Josh on the shoulder. Josh nodded and cast his eyes down to the water while Cory and Topanga stood up and went back to the kitchen. 

Maya took the empty cup from him and placed it back on the table, when she turned around she saw Josh gently set his head down on the pillow and look up her with his big blue eyes. Maya looked at him and reached out to run a head through his hair. 

"I'm sorry." Josh mumbled sadly as Maya ran her hand down his face and cupped his cheek. Josh leaned into her comfort and she smiled sadly. 

"Promise me you won't do that again." Maya whispered, Josh nodded and Maya stood and wrapped her hands around his head and lifted it so she could slide under it. Maya sat his head down in her lap and he turned his head around so she could look down into his eyes. 

"Now, get some sleep." Maya said as she ran her hands through his hair and his eyes drooped closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo!!  
> Another story up on AO3! Also please go check out my one shots book on Wattpad. Also, my other book on here will have more chapters added to it, yay. 
> 
> :)


End file.
